cinetecafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo
No se, a lo mejor la trivia está mal o algo pero, no está sacada de wikipedia. --Teacher17 02:57 25 jun 2009 (UTC) :Pues no es directo de Wikipedia pero habría que ordenar todo, antes de revertir de nuevo las ediciones hay que discutirlo. --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 12:50 25 jun 2009 (UTC) ::No de Wikipedia, de IMDB. --Davinci - talk 21:10 27 jun 2009 (UTC) Cometí un error. Yo estaba editando esta versión: http://es.cineteca.wikia.com/index.php?title=Il_buono,_il_brutto,_il_cattivo&oldid=439 para corregir faltas de ortografía y luego grabé... lo extraño fue que no me salió que hubiera conflicto de edición, como debería ser, ya que sobreescribí la versión en la que Teacher17 estaba trabajando. Muy extraño. Yo no estaba borrando nada a propósito... --Davinci - talk 16:49 25 jun 2009 (UTC) >Ojos de Ángel (El Malo) es un exitoso hombre que siempre se compromete a una tarea y lo ve a través, Esa frase parece una traducción del inglés, del minuto 14:16 de la película. But when I'm paid... ...I always see the Job through queriendo decir que siempre completa sus trabajos hasta el final. ¿Tal vez eso es lo que significa esa frase? Considero que si se toma de otros sitios, verificar que sean fuentes libres y revisar la traducción, para evitar malentendidos. --Davinci - talk 21:00 27 jun 2009 (UTC) >Angel Eyes (The Bad) is a hit man who always commits to a task and sees it through, as long as he is payed to do so. ...Y, efectivamente, viene de IMDB: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0060196/plotsummary. Puede que una Wikia tenga la posibilidad de copiar de Wikipedia pero absolutamente no de IMDB. Es un sitio con copyright y no tiene licencias libres. Así como está la sinopsis, está violando el copyright y así queramos no podemos piratear a IMDB. Leer: >Copyright All content included on this site, such as text, graphics, logos, button icons, images, audio clips, video clips, digital downloads, data compilations, and software, is the property of IMDb or its content suppliers and protected by United States and international copyright laws. The compilation of all content on this site is the exclusive property of IMDb and protected by U.S. and international copyright laws. All software used on this site is the property of IMDb or its software suppliers and protected by United States and international copyright laws. (Tomado de http://www.imdb.com/help/show_article?conditions). --Davinci - talk 21:06 27 jun 2009 (UTC) Y lo mismo con la trivia. Ver http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0060196/trivia. Conclusión, casi todo el artículo viola el copyright. Leer http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Licensing. --Davinci - talk 21:09 27 jun 2009 (UTC) Sería mejor pegar un enlace a IMDb en la plantilla de la ficha de la película o en alguna sección, en vez de copiar o traducir el texto íntegro. --Davinci - talk 02:52 29 jun 2009 (UTC) Esto me hace preguntarme... ¿cuál es la idea de este sitio? Tener información sobre películas, no importa de dónde vengan, a quién copiemos, etc.? Perdón si generalizo, pero no he visto mucho contenido original en la wiki... Tal vez sea cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, yo tengo otra visión de las wikis así que tal vez no pueda editar mucho aquí, ya que yo creo que la gracia de colaborar en las wikis es redactar, crear contenido... Lo de copiar y pegar lo hacen los estudiantes en los colegios... ¿pero en una wiki? Si la idea es sólo tener contenido copiado de cualquier parte... y sin nadie que lo cree... no creo que esta wikia llegue a algún lado, ya que dijimos que no a Wikipedia... entonces de dónde más copiaremos, que no viole copyright? En vez de eso, hagamos el esfuerzo de redactar. Wikis en las que participo, que puede que no sean muy grandes ni tengan muchas pretensiones, al menos pueden confiar en que el contenido es creado por los mismos usuarios (con pequeñas excepciones de plantillas e imágenes trasladadas de Wikipedia u otras wikis). Lo menciono para mostrar que sí se puede tener una wikia que crezca y tenga unos estándares relativos de calidad sin recurrir a copiar y pegar de fuentes GFDL. Esta wiki podría crecer de la misma forma; imagino que muchos usuarios querrán colaborar aquí, creando contenido. El tema de las películas le gusta a mucha gente y tal vez esta wiki sea grande algún día y con contenido interesante, que nos diferencie de otros sitios. Si fuéramos un sitio gigante con miles de artículos pero todos de Wikipedia o resúmenes maquillados de Rotten Tomatos o IMDb... ¿de quién sería el mérito? De los otros sitios y dudo que pudiéramos sentirnos orgullosos de un sitio así. Ya no diré más sobre el tema. --Davinci - talk 19:09 2 jul 2009 (UTC)